<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together Again... by Junidilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732322">Together Again...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junidilla/pseuds/Junidilla'>Junidilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Ending, Corrupted Catra (She-Ra), Disk Drunk | Infected Adora (She-Ra), F/F, Weird Corrupt!Catradora "Fluff", What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junidilla/pseuds/Junidilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll be good together... We were always messed up, so why not finally go feral for once...?"</p><p>(One-shot, during S3 finale)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together Again...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The following fanfiction miiiight be disturbing to some viewers (?) Viewer discretion (and suspension of disbelief) is advised.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was as if the world was slowly closing its doors on Adora. The last thing she saw after she pulled the sword out of the seismic whirlwinds was Queen Angella's anguished expression that suddenly turned fearful before she seemed to have gotten ready to fly back up there for her. Before Adora could even get a chance to cry out her last words for her to stay, the portal finally closed between the two of them.</p><p>Then... nothing.</p><p>Adora felt the hot tears streaming down her face, but she stared at the sword in her hands. She trembled at the sight, not knowing what else it was good for anymore, but she held on tightly. Her eyes screwed shut and she was prepared to throw it into the void, but instinct made her hold her sword aloft.</p><p>"For the honor of Grayskull!"</p><p>She gasped as she saw the flash of light glow from behind her eyelids. She didn't know why she could still turn into She-Ra, but here she was, and she was terrified at the prospect of still having the sword after being closed out of her reality. What would the next She-Ra do without it? Would there even be another She-Ra? Why did she hold onto the sword so tightly?</p><p>She glanced around, still caught in the void of nothingness until she heard the faint sound of a high-pitched siren like an incoming rocket. She turned around and saw a light beam charging at almost full speed toward her. Before she could jump out of the way herself, something grabbed her from behind and she was pulled away from the blast.</p><p>An explosion of light and a deafening blast followed, but was cut short in favor of a now dimly lit area, reminiscent of the Fright Zone's outlook. She lay on the ground and stared up at the red blood moon above, panting heavily. She felt oddly calm here, much to her discomfort, and she felt as if she could lay there forever. Weary, she lets her eyes close and rests the sword on top of her.</p><p>
  <em>"You could, ya know." </em>
</p><p>Her eyes shot open and she leaped up immediately with her sword in hand, poised to fight the owner of the familiar voice, though eerily foreign.</p><p>"Catra!"</p><p>
  <em>"Heeeeyyy, Adoraaaa…” </em>
</p><p>Adora charges at full speed, but Catra swivels around on her place on the railing and grabs her wrist before she falls over the railing with a cackle. Adora topples over the edge with her and positions her sword at the center of Catra's chest. She let out a shout as it seemed like they were approaching ground and prepared for her sword's impact.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>She blinked and saw her sword had made a hole on the floor of the outlook. She frowned and looked around, seeing the exact place they were before they fell. The scene hadn't changed like it had before she had closed the portal. A cold terror bloomed in her chest.</p><p><em>"Is that any way to treat your old friend?" </em>Adora looked up to see Catra sitting on the railing again, back turned to her like before. She shot her a sideways glance from her torn side, her glowing pale eye glinting with a crazed playfulness. She bubbled with laughter, a series of unsettling bleeps, before she inhaled sharply and fixed her gaze on Adora. "<em>You know, the one who saved you from getting blasted completely out of existence in that void back there." </em></p><p>Adora got to her feet with a shaky breath. "What are you... what are you doing...?"</p><p><em>"Finally getting what we always wanted </em>..." Catra faced her completely now, a feigned confusion on her face, but Adora caught a brief tenderness in her eyes. <em>"You remember that... right?" </em></p><p>"Ruling the world?" Adora scoffed. "Yeah, way to go. I don't know what you're doing here, but this isn't our world."</p><p><em>" </em>Our <em>world doesn't need either of us," </em>Catra spat, the tenderness gone from her gaze. <em>" </em>Our <em>world was saved by you. You did your job and now everyone is safe, remember? I couldn't stop you and you got what you wanted. And now..." </em>She giggled and grinned wickedly. <em>"I have what I want, too."</em></p><p>"You don't have the world! Neither of us are even in it any--"</p><p><em>"Silly Adora. Always ruining the fun...." </em>Catra got to her feet and stalked toward Adora, gazing around the place fondly. <em>"Don't you see? I can go wherever I want to in the world without having to be under somebody's shadow. With no one else here, I do rule the world... even if it's just a replica. But hey..." </em>She turned her gaze to Adora once she was in front of her. <em>"... it's the last thing I have to have second place in." </em></p><p>Adora wound her sword back and aimed it at Catra, scowling at her. "Why are you here?!"</p><p><em>"Oh, you thought you took me out?" </em>She cackled once more, the distorted sound leaving Adora's stomach turning. <em>"A portal can't get rid of me, Adora. Like I did before, the portal pulled me and I pulled back... and I followed you. That's what </em>you <em>wanted..." </em>She ran a single claw underneath Adora's chin, purring as she did so. <em>"Boy, if only I had listened to you back then, huh?" </em></p><p>Adora shoved her back against the railing, the impact enough to knock the wind out of Catra. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you out right now!" she demanded. She wasn't sure whether she meant it or not, but she couldn't find anything else to say to her. This wasn't her Catra. It was clear she'd never see her Catra again, but she couldn't think of anything else to do, or if she could do anything. She needed to do something.</p><p><em>"'Dora, 'Dora... You're too tense here," </em>Catra cooed, getting to her feet and walking back toward her. A few pieces of her loosened and drifted from her body, drifting into the air. "<em>And I'm tired of fighting... Why don't you just let go? We're both too far gone anyway... Besides... we're together now..." </em></p><p>Adora's mouth opened to retort, but she knew Catra was right. She picked up the sword and closed the portal-- what more could she do from here? It wasn't like she could leave. Why was she acting like she could change anything now? She saved her world, but now her world was without She-Ra. A deep pit opened up in her stomach and her throat closed up. She just wasn't good enough... and now she was stuck there...</p><p>Adora gasped out a surprised sob when Catra wrapped her arms around her midsection in a hug that Adora couldn't describe as anything else but warm and comforting. Her breaths came out shaky and her eyes widened as her corrupted friend's static purring rattled in her chest.</p><p>
  <em>"C'mon, big girl... change out of that princess get-up... You don't need to be a princess to rule with me..." </em>
</p><p>"N-n..." She couldn't stop the tears from flowing, Catra's purring almost urging them on. She heard her request, but she felt too numb to do anything. Being She-Ra kept her grounded, in a way. She could have easily turned back, but she thought she'd float away if she did. She-Ra was nothing now, but she was nothing without She-Ra.</p><p><em>"It's okay, big girl..." </em>Catra cooed some more. <em>"I guess you don't have to... We can be screwed up together then." </em></p><p>As she said this, she ran her hand over the sword's gem. Red veins crawled up the sword's blade and more went the other direction up Adora's arm. Adora glanced down, but couldn't care less as Catra showed off the palm of her hand, where the corruption disk rested buried into the center.</p><p>
  <em>"I promise you'll feel more comfortable here soon..." </em>
</p><p>"Entrapta's disk..."</p><p><em>"Found it as reality was crumbling," </em>Catra explained with a wave of her hand, blood flicking from her palm onto Adora. <em>"Thought it looked nice with my new outfit." </em>She glanced back up at Adora, watching the red veins snake down her arms now. <em>"I do mean it, by the way... We'll be good together... We were always messed up, so why not finally go feral for once...?" </em></p><p>"That sounds... sounds...<em> nice." </em>Adora's voice dropped to a deep growl in the same moment the veins sprouted up her neck.</p><p>Catra grinned widely as she was shoved back into the railing again, this time with enough force to thrust her through the bars and back off the edge. She-Ra charged after her with maniacal laughter and they both landed back on the floor of the outlook. Like before, the outlook was untouched, but Catra stood at the wall furthest away from the balcony. She beamed as much as She-Ra did when she turned around wildly and saw her there. She didn't even flinch when this behemoth of a woman bounded over and ran the sword right through her.</p><p><em>"Oooh, that was a good one," </em>Catra observed. <em>"Think you can do another one?" </em></p><p>She-Ra didn't seem to register, but continued to stab at Catra, whose blood continued to splatter against the wall behind her the more the sword penetrated her. She-Ra grunted with each thrust, running Catra through the stomach, chest, side, shoulder-- until she only stood before a bloody pulp. She panted hard, shoulders heaving and arms tensed, until a voice reached her ears again.</p><p><em>"Over here, Adora!" </em>Catra opened her arms with a warm smile.</p><p>She-Ra ran with an ecstatic rage into Catra's embrace, slicing her sword horizontally through her once she got there. She was unable to stop the two of them from tipping over at the speed she was running at. With that they both fell, She-Ra clutching the upper half of Catra's body as her lower half detached from her.</p><p>Catra threaded her fingers through She-Ra's hair lovingly as she felt those veiny, muscular arms squeeze her harder and harder, blood and gore coating the both of them. <em>"See how fun this is? I can't die here! I've already tried!" </em>she giggled.</p><p>She-Ra roared at her and shoved the sword into Catra's skull before they landed. This time, they were in the sleeping quarters, where Catra lay on Adora's old bunk. She beckoned She-Ra over.</p><p><em>"And the pain doesn't bother me anymore," </em>she assured her. <em>"Now it works out for the both of us." </em>She watched as her new playmate sliced through the bars, causing the top bunk to crush Catra. She-Ra stabbed blindly through the top bunk and watched with joyful glee as blood stained the sheets and dripped onto the floor.</p><p><em>"You have a target," </em>Catra piped up from the next bunk over.</p><p>She-Ra roared again and dove for her with an almost clean swipe, laughing at the halved body left over.</p><p><em>"And I have you," </em>Catra continued from the ground, running a claw down She-Ra's boots, which swiftly stomped her repeatedly.</p><p><em>"You know," </em>Catra stood at the entrance to the quarters. <em>"It actually feels good when you stab me like that. Like... </em>really <em>good..." </em>She ran the other direction when She-Ra charged.</p><p>The room changed and She-Ra found herself staring at the black garnet. She swiped at the gem, but to no avail except for the beginnings of a crack. Although she remembered nothing else, she knew Catra was still here. That remained a constant and she almost specifically looked for her without breaking anything else.</p><p>
  <em>"Use that sword on me again.” </em>
</p><p>She-Ra lit up and whipped around, once again stabbing Catra's stomach. She seemed to respond to Catra's blushing and biting of her lower lip to stifle a wider grin. She didn't understand why, but she found herself baring her teeth in her own wicked, almost devilish smile. She continued her almost thoughtless, gory mess at the urging on of bubbly, static giggling.</p><p>This continued on for several rooms about the Fright Zone and an innumerable amount of time until, finally and unexpectedly, She-Ra was running out of steam. She collapsed backward onto her bottom, but her grip was like iron on the sword. She panted, her crazed eyes unable to find Catra. An almost pained expression appeared on her face through tightly gritted teeth until Catra walked up to her. She almost didn't make a move because of Catra's willingness to be near her like this, a half-calm washing over her.</p><p>Catra straddled She-Ra's lap and ran a hand through her golden locks again. <em>"Wasn't that fun, Adora...?" </em>she murmured, pressing their foreheads together. <em>"We can be like this forever if you want... Just you and me..." </em></p><p>She groaned softly at the blade pushing through her chest and out of her back. She nuzzled her head into She-Ra's broad chest, feeling a sort of release at her dear friend's growling chuckle.</p><p>
  <em>"Just you and me..." </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bad end. uwu</p><p>Written back in late January (when the world was normal and my mind was not apparently). Honestly didn't know what to rate this one. This is just my attempt at making these versions of Catra and Adora coexist and make sort of sense. Lmk how I did on that. Tear me apart if ya want (but gently plez).</p><p>Also... Happy Thanksgiving. This story is very appropriate to be posted on such a day. ^^;</p><p>Hope y'all enjoyed it! Next fic will be fresh and new!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>